terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Endarado
Endarado is an optional expert-mode boss which you can fight after you defeat all bosses. He is not a final boss/event, and the summoning materials can only be obtained through expert mode. Crafting Materials 1 Eye of Cthulu 1 Slime Crown 1 Worm Food/Bloody Spine 1 Abeemination 1 Clothier Voodoo Doll 1 Guide Voodoo Doll 1 Mechanical Eye 1 Mechanical Worm 1 Mechanical Skull 1 Mechanical Brain 1 Plantera Bulb 1 Lihzarad Power Cell 1 Truffle Worm 1 Lunatic Hat 1 Celestial Sigil 100 Lumanite Bars 20 of every bar in the game (excluding Luminate) 20 Fantasial Berries Appearance: It appears to be the Moon Lord, except Moon Lord's Eyes are replaced with the Eye of Cthulhu (a stronger version), King Slime as Endarado's stomach, Brain of Cthulhu as Endarado's brain, Eater of Worlds as the intestines, Skeletron as the skull. When Endarado reaches second stage he changes into a mechanical version, which consists of hardmode versions of the boss(strengthened). In the third stage he changes into all of the bosses that weren't featured in the previous fights (e.g Queen Bee, WoF ect.) On the fourth stage, the boss will change into moon lord Stage 1 The first stage is based as a pre-hardmode type of moon lord (described above) and features most of the pre-hardmode bosses. These pre-hardmode bosses have been enhanced several times so that they have extremely long health bar and decent damage. The boss will also shoot out ichor and cursed flames balls which (respectively) give the ichor and cursed debuff. Stage 2 The second stage is based on hardmode bosses (also described above) which form to be an early hardmode version of Moon Lord. The Hardmode version will now fire critical strike marks, which, when hit to a player, will increase the boss's critical to that specific player. The boss will also continue to fire ichor and cursed balls. Stage 3 The third stage is a summoning of all the bosses that did not appear in stage 1 and stage 2. These bosses will be summoned in and will continue to give the player the last 2 stages' effects. However, in this stage, the boss will inflict slowness on the player, causing the player to move more slowly. Stage 4 The final stage is a battle between a strengthened Moon Lord and the player. The boss will glow red and Moon Lord's Core will also turn purple. The effects will be the same as the past three stages, except, a new ability with the boss called 'Armour Break' will decrease the player's defense by 5 every hit. Boss Stats 5 000 000 (First Stage) 2 000 000 (Second Stage) 1 000 000 (Third Stage and Fourth Stage) 300 damage for every body part, laser or other projectiles (First Stage) 500 damage for every body part, laser or other projectiles (Second Stage) 1000 damage for every body part, laser or other projectiles ( Third and Fourth Stage) Drops 1-5 Treasure Bag Extrotremetre Baelon's Workshop 10-25 Kaolinite Bars Beyblade Ark of the Heavens Spear of Trium Bhagear